Notre secret dans la source
by Tateshi
Summary: Mikoto et Natsuki prennent leur congé dans les sources thermales de Konoha. Natsuki se pose des questions sur elle-même et se met à se souvenir d'une partie de son enfance, et réalise une évidence qui l'embarrasse devant sa tendre amie Mikoto. YURI/LESBO!


Notre secret dans la source

A Konoha, dans les bains thermaux, deux jeunes kunoichi profitaient de leur congé de mission pour se reposer. L'une aux cheveux longs et noir était déjà dans l'eau chaude. Elle se sentait tellement détendue, qu'elle ne voulait presque pas quitter la source.

Alors, Natsuki ? dit l'autre qui avait la même longueur de cheveux mais châtain foncé. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée de venir prendre notre congé ici ?

Si ! C'était une idée merveilleuse, Mikoto ! Dit la noiraude les joues légèrement rosies.

Et dire que tu voulais plutôt faire encore de la paperasse. Ironisa la brune.

Mais, je suis la fille de l'Hokage ! dit Natsuki. Il a tellement à faire que je voulais l'aider pour…

Natsuki ! Natsuki ! Natsuki ! Répéta Mikoto en passant une main sur le visage. Ton père faisait déjà ça avant ta naissance et il peut se débrouiller tout seul.

Mais,…

Pas de « mais » ! coupa Mikoto en rejoignant Natsuki dans le bain. Tu es là pour te reposer des missions qu'on avait, alors pas de travail supplémentaire !

Bon, d'accord… résigna La noiraude en ramenant ses genoux au niveau de son visage.

Cinq minutes environ avaient passées seulement, mais elles semblèrent si longues depuis que les deux jeunes femmes ne se sont plus rien dit. Natsuki se demandait si elle n'était pas un peu trop anxieuse pour ses proches, si elle s'inquiétait trop pour rien. Elle se questionna tout à coup si elle n'était pas peureuse aussi. Lors de l'examen des chounins, après l'épreuve de survie, elle était si effrayée de se battre contre qui que se soit qu'elle avait failli vouloir abandonner. Mais il y avait une personne qui savait comment lui donner du courage, qui savait quels étaient les bons mots pour la motiver et qui lui faisait toujours confiance jusqu'au bout. Même au moment où elles devaient se battre l'une contre l'autre à la dernière épreuve, cette personne l'encourageait tout de même. Depuis longtemps, elle avait toujours été à ses cotés, et même maintenant elle était là.

Oui, c'était cette femme qui se tenait devant elle qui était la personne la plus chère qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments où elle faisait son abrutie ou sa tête de mule, surtout quand elles étaient plus jeunes, mais elle était aussi si forte, si confiante, si courageuse et énergique…et gentille aussi. Elle se souvenu soudain de leur première rencontre dans la clairière, où elle avait l'habitude de se cacher quand les autres l'embêter quand elle était une petite fille.

Natsuki était en train de pleurer derrière un arbre quand soudain la petite Mikoto l'avait surprise quand celle-ci passait par là. Elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ces gros chagrins et la noiraude qui avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses larmes. Puis pensant innocemment que cela pouvait la consoler, la brune qui avait une coupe de cheveux comme celui d'un un garçon avait pris Natsuki et l'avait embrassée.

Natsuki sentit son visage devenir plus rouge qu'avant en pensant à cette scène. Elles n'avaient aucune idée à cette époque ce que ce geste signifiait vraiment, mais c'était son tout premier baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec… sa meilleure amie actuelle ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait donné son premier baiser à une fille ! A sa meilleure amie ! Même si ça s'était passé dans leur enfance et que c'était pas fait exprès, elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer avec cette évidence qui s'était bloquée dans sa tête.

Natsuki ! Eh !

Après qu'elle avait finit de s'exciter sur ce souvenir embarrassant pour elle, elle fut encore plus embarrassée de découvrir le visage de Mikoto à quelques centimètres du sien. Sa gêne grandissait à une vitesse folle qu'elle sentit ses oreilles se chauffer de plus en plus, laissant croire à Mikoto que c'était la température de l'eau qui était trop élevée pour son amie.

Ses yeux bleus extrêmement clairs s'étaient figés sur les lèvres de la brune. Elle fut soudain prise d'une envie qu'elle avait déjà éprouvée auparavant. Quand elle voyait son frère jumeau endormi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire une bise avant de le laisser dans ses rêves. Cette situation fut presque la même chose, mais c'était plus fort et se n'était pas une simple bise qu'elle voulait faire, mais carrément de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'enlacer et de ne jamais la laisser partir. D'unir ses lèvres aux siennes et de gouter la saveur qu'elles pouvaient avoir.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas ! Elle devait garder cette envie pour elle. C'était sa meilleure amie quand même ! Comment réagirait Mikoto si elle le faisait ? Leur amitié serait-elle terminée ? Lui ficherait-elle une baffe avec de injures ? Toutes ses peurs lui nouèrent le ventre affreusement.

Natsuki ? tu vas bien ? demanda la brune en repoussant la frange châtaine qui lui cachait son œil droit et en se rapprochant un peu plus du visage de la noiraude.

J-j-j-je… cette envie revient tout à coup, la faisant bégayer. Elle essaya d'articuler de son mieux. J-je croix que j-j-j-e…

Elle ne pouvait plus résister et décida d'y aller net.

Elle cassa la distance qui les séparait et mit précipitamment ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre surprise. Un long moment de silence et de non-réaction planait, tandis que les deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours l'une contre l'autre, les bouches collées ensemble. Elle se sentit bien tout à coup, mais redoutait de la réaction de Mikoto qui n'avait pas réagie pour l'instant, alors elle garda encore ses yeux fermés.

Soudain, elle sentit qu'on lui touchait délicatement la peau du cou puis se posa sur sa joue droite, tandis qu'une main se passa dans ses cheveux humides du haut jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ramenant sa tête encore plus près de la sienne. Ses mains se baladèrent lentement sur la partie arrière du corps de Mikoto, lui caressant la peau du bout des doigts avant de serrer un peu plus son étreinte, rapprochant son corps du sien, compressant leur poitrine. Ce baiser passionné s'approfondissait délicieusement, tandis que leur langue dansait dans leur bouche, laissant échapper des gémissements étouffés. Par manque d'oxygène, elles durent briser cette embrassade, mais restèrent toujours dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre. Elles se fixèrent, respirèrent assez lourdement, ne sachant pas exactement quoi se dire.

Qu'est-ce…Qu'est-ce qu'on est supposé se dire dans ce genre de situation ? demanda Mikoto faisant tomber le silence.

Je… je ne sais pas… Natsuki rougit un peu plus. On pourrait… continuer,…peut-être ?

Mikoto fut étonnée et gênée par la proposition de la noiraude, mais acquiesça par un signe de tête et un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Natsuki sourit à son tour. Elles se rapprochèrent doucement et reprirent leur baiser, mais en dégustant lentement ce moment qu'elles partagèrent dans cette source.

Le ciel s'était assombri. Les lampadaires du village s'étaient allumés. Les deux adolescentes ninjas marchèrent en direction de la maison de Natsuki, les affaires sous un bras et se tenant la main. Natsuki était encore un peu embarrassée par les événements qui s'étaient produits aux bains. Mikoto avait l'air de l'être moins, mais ses joues étaient encore légèrement empourprées. Pendant un moment, elles ne se disaient rien, profitant de leurs dernières minutes ensemble. Une brise fraiche passait, faisant voleter les cheveux des jeunes filles et les frissonnait. Elles se regardèrent et rirent gentiment un petit coup. Elles pensèrent qu'elles étaient quand même un peu débiles comme ça.

Arrivées à destination, elles restèrent encore un moment sur le seuil de l'entrée.

Bon, eh bien… bonne soirée… fit Natsuki.

Ouais, bonne soirée…

Natsuki allait ouvrir, mais soudainement Mikoto lui attrapa par l'épaule et elle se retourna.

Dis… Tu fais quelque chose demain ? dit la brune en la regardant de ses yeux violets améthyste.

Je crois que je n'ai rien prévu pour demain.

Tu veux bien venir… à la clairière pour un… rendez-vous ?

Elle rougit brusquement en entendant le mot « rendez-vous », mais sourit. Puisqu'elles étaient devenues plus que des amies d'enfance, c'est assez la moindre des choses à faire.

C'est d'accord. Dans l'après-midi. Ça te va ?

Ça joue ! Mikoto esquissa un grand sourire. Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer chez moi. Si ton grand-père nous voyait, il va m'étriper, vu qu'il ne m'aime pas beaucoup.

S'il savait plutôt ce qu'on a fait, se serait pire. Plaisanta Natsuki.

Et elles rigolèrent. Avant que Mikoto prenne son chemin de sa maison, celle-ci posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée et partit. Natsuki resta pensive encore un moment. Oui, elles étaient devenues plus que des amies, et se qui s'était passé à la source restera à la source. Ce sera leur secret que personne d'autre ne saura. Leur secret dans la source.

End

* * *

**Ces personnage m'appartiennent et elles sont la seconde génération du manga Naruto.**

**Mikoto est une fille, disons, qui pourrait avoir un peu l'histoire de Naruto (Démon scellait en elle, n'a jamais connu ses parents, n'a pas vraiment d'amis et bla bla bla...), sauf que elle a un frère et qu'elle a pas tout à fait le même caractère que notre héro, elle est plus calme, disons. Natsuki est l'enfant de Naruto et Hinata. Elle est l'amie de Mikoto depuis leur tendre enfance et ... et voilà! je les ai déjà dessiner, si vous voulez les voir, Allez sur mon compte Deviantart - Tateshi-san, vous arriverez à les trouver lol^^.**

**Voilà! c'est pas mon premier fic, mais je veux quand même savoir ce que vous en penser et si vous l'avez apprécier, comme ça je saurais quoi corriger pour mon prochain fic :). C'est juste une histoire courte avec mes deux personnages en couples yuri (dans l'histoire de Naruto, elles sont hétéros ou presque pour Mikoto mdr). Laisser des reviews, merci!**


End file.
